Priceless
by ooMichiruooo
Summary: Young man-hating Kairi has everything going for her.But her life is thrown for a loop when she recieves an email one night, from a total stranger saying that he will pay all her sister's medical bills the price being..Her?Has been renamed twice.
1. Step One

Hi!:DDD I hope you enjoy this story :]

**EDIT: I've rewritten this But I think it may be even worse than this.-slaps self-**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Silence was the only sound heard. It was such a silence that you didn't want to breathe for you feared it would disturb the feel surrounding you. It was such a silence that it seemed it came to life itself eloped its body around you, trapping you.

All eyes were on one woman, this one woman who held their very lives in their hands. She was a statue of authority, her demeanor suggesting she probably stood above everyone here.

That's why this reward she was about to give to one, just one person here, was so important, especially to a single certain woman.

"It is time; I will now be presenting the award for woman of the year. This reward is given in regards to all of WOU or Women of Unity to this one young lady who can represent all qualities of a true woman. In high school she accomplished becoming representative of NHS and was valedictorian of her class. This achievement demonstrated her ingenious mind and her steel determination. She was leader of the debate club whose victories are known across Radiant Garden and was the drum major of her school marching band. Let's also tally that she recycles daily and visits the elderly on a regular basis. This exhibited her qualities in not only being amiable, a leader and inquisitive but being an active member in the community." The woman spoke pompously, with conviction in her voice. Whoever was about to acquire this reward would be looked upon highly, perhaps, as high as this woman herself.

"The most inspiring thing about this young lady though, is her and her sister's struggle. This woman alone is supporting her twin sister through her fight with Crohn's disease. She is studying to become a doctor in hopes of aiding those, like her sister, who are suffering .I, Quistis Trepe, hand the award of woman of the year to…Kairi Hikari!"

Kairi slowly took a breath and became calmer. Shoulders relaxing and her trembling hands stilled.

And then elation like no other.

Kairi rose from her delicate chair, instantly missing its comfort. But as soon as she locked her blue violet eyes with Quistis's royal blue ones she knew that she had earned this, and deserved to feel proud of herself.

|  
So she smiled. This made many men in the hall become even more entranced in her beauty. From when she had first entered the room she had already spread her dazzling beauty through the halls making anything and everything. Her sangria hair pulled into a tight, high bun. Her cream skin was magical against her simple, but elegant strapless black dress that flattered every contour of her body.

_Never shall I be looked down upon a man again._

She approached to the steps, the steps leading to her proof of her worth in this world, the proof for her continuing to live her dream even though her soul had been stained in the process; stained with her sister's pain, her pain, all because of men and that godforsaken family of hers.

If she could ever call them family, that is.

_I refuse to fail to any man._

She was at the top of the steps, facing her only proof of the work she had done paying off, and it was only until then when she noticed the crowd.

All of them gaping at her, most of them looked happier than her parents ever have been. Their deep, forte clapping filled her with pride. Kairi saw them as jewels, all of these unknown people. The ballroom was extravagant; tapestries of majestic angels littered the bright walls. Bright white lights gave the hall an angelic glow that shrouded her with warmth. The tiled floor was spotless. She felt her eyes glaze over, she didn't want to cry. Woman of the year should show no sign of weakness.

She touched the trophy. It was simple looking, a golden figure of a woman with a stiff hand over her chest and head firmly held high, and she had earned it.

It was only then she began to cry. Her tears were of a broken angel.

"That's all very interesting, sweetie, it really is. How about we head over to the bar and then to my place to _celebrate_," he put emphasis on the word celebrate as he leant over the round table that separated them, whispering with putrid breath into her delicate ear.

It was after kairi had been ambushed with questions which she gave hushed, dead answers to and the night had calmed down, everyone congregating into their own groups. Kairi thought it was over, but no sooner had she had the chance to relax and figure out her thoughts was when the pigs began to clamber over and try their pathetic attempts to fool her into their bed.

_This man is going to have to try harder if he wants to screw 'Woman of the year', despicable, how men like this show their faces to a place like this._

Kairi blinked at him and then veered backwards to elude his smell," Mhm, well, seems you have already been to the bar judging by your ghastly breath. And if you had any god damn sense what's-so-ever you wouldn't interrupt a woman in a middle of a conversation, especially since you just had to insist on getting me to tell you my life's story, bastard. You know why I'm here? Of course you don't, I'm here because of people like you, people like you who kill someone every night because you're drunk and have the brilliant idea to drive." She spat at him rising from where she sat.

Mad with rage, she proceeded for the exit.

At once she was stopped,"Whoa, whoa hey there, kai, you can't just go and scamper off now," a woman said with a laugh stumbling over herself and having to grab kairi's shoulder to steady herself," this party is for yoooooou," her slurred voice sounded.

Kairi turned on her heel;"Yuffie, come with me, your drunk and I will not allow you to be alone," Yuffie looked at her blankly, and then laughed obnoxiously, her earrings dangling in the air.

Some may think it's odd for someone like kairi to be friends with this Yuffie, but kairi believed in helping out women like these…

Yuffie Kisaragi was a petite built woman but made up for it in her full personality, her raven black hair was shimmering ,beautiful bangs complementing her heart shaped face with stunning Japanese features. Her dress was forest green and anything but modest; her coal eyes were missing their usual light.

"Kairi, if it is alright, I ask the same thing of you, please stay," Quistis Trepe asked with a small smile as she arrived to where the young women conversed. She crossed her arms and some strands of her golden blonde hair fell onto her face. The rest was held up, like kairi's, in a bun.

Kairi gave her a light smile, "Well, you see my predicament here," She nodded towards Yuffie who in return, exclaimed 'what'," and frankly, I don't feel like talking to anymore of these idiots," she nodded to the man who had hit on her.

"You were always different from others, Miss Hikairi; you don't belong with everyone else here. But, you have to realize, not every man is the same. Not all men are heartless, and I know you've been through a lot with your sister—"

"Ok, Quistis, I'm leaving…Thanks, for everything," Kairi intruded before she could say anymore.

/

Kairi leaned heavily on the pillar beside her, her emotionless eyes scanning the parking lot for her white Pontiac.

'_Where's that damn valet parker' _sh_e_ thought bitterly to herself.

She had spoiled her own night, and she knew it,"Oh god, Namine, I wish you were here," feeling a wave of despair come over her. Why must she always feel this way when everything was going perfect for her? She was in her last year of her undergrad classes and had a part time job as a waitress. She had a nice apartment, dog, friends, and plenty of nights to party. And well, after college was done she'd probably go on and become filthy rich being a doctor in all.

So what was wrong?

"_Kairi_ I've been vultus vobis," a honeyed voice came.

Kairi knew that captivating voice anywhere, and she was actually glad to hear it. She turned gleefully and embraced her friend,"Oh, Penelo," Kairi whispered.

Penelo returned the embrace her eyes scrunching as her smile spread from ear to ear ," You're _sic pulsus_ tonight, Kairi, Namine quod Roxas es _sic superbus_ of vobis," she stressed with a caring smile.

"Penelo, stay away from the Latin tonight, I don't think I'll be able to keep up!" Kairi replied jokingly, her shoulders shaking in laughter as she put her sweaty palms together behind her back.

Penelo Adrian was going into college with her priority language, particularly though it was a dead language, she still insisted on learning to voice it thoroughly. Her hair was down and graced with two hair pins; she looked absolutely opposite of Yuffie. Penelo was flawless in a navy blue long dress with tall high heels.

"I am very sorry Kairi, I will," she laughed," thank you, for inviting me to this beautiful place, it is an honor,"

Kairi placed her hands on both her friends shoulders," No, Penelo, it was an honor to me,"

The delightful moment with the two friends was interrupted when Yuffie, drunk as a skunk, came dizzily making her way over to the parking lot. Her hair swung in her face stupidly as man on her arms with a dirty grin on his face led her to his truck.

'_Oh, heck no,'_

Kairi and Penelo reached her just before she got into the man's truck and snatched their crazed friend from his arms much to the man disappointment.

Penelo looked upon Yuffie sadly as they tugged her across the lot. Kairi was pissed.

"You take her, Penelo" Kairi spat," I don't want to see her anymore," the valet parker had arrived with her car.

"Please don't be too mad, Kairi," Penelo pleaded.

"Sorry, Penelo, it might be over between us, this is getting stupid," referring to Yuffie,"be safe, Penelo, get home safe, please" Kairi added before entering her car.

As the engine began with a mighty heave kairi felt as if she had entered a new world. She was finally to herself. She leaned back against the soft car seat and let out a heavy sigh.

After she had finally collected herself, she began the travel home.

"_Have you found a man yet, girl" a man bellowed. He resembled a beast, his fangs bared and his eyes glimmered darkly._

"_N-no dad ,I do not wish to be married," a younger kairi of 5 years stood before the beast, the girl was ant to him, and he was holding the magnifying glass over her._

"_You women know your role here, get a man, get knocked up, and serve us dinner—"_

_She began to tremble but refused to beg. _

_She refused to beg him not to hurt her, so everyday, bruises, scratches and pain._

_But she would not give in._

_/_

And that's why she had ended up with that bastard ex boyfriend of hers.

The first time the bastard had broke her, she had been in the shower, her bliss torn from her soul and shamelessly discarded for his pleasure.

But not only was her innocence stolen, any trust she had left for a man had been stabbed with burning fury.

She found it hard to focus on the road, memories swirling in her head. Shoulders heaving, she began to get choked up and her vision blurred.

Why?

Why was she so stupid?

Why did she let Namine get into the stuff she did?

Her despair would probably be etched in her heart forever—

"Oh shi—"Kairi quickly swerved the wheel swiftly to the right to avoid a dumbstruck squirrel. Her vehicle threw itself onto the side of the road, the car almost tipping over and creaking in agony.

Kairi sat bewildered for a moment her face masked with fear and surprise. And then, for the second time that night, began to cry waterfalls of tears.

"Oh mommy, mommy!" she wailed," why don't you love me! Why! Mommy..." her screams bringing distress to the wilderness around her. She slammed her head against the wheel and the horn sounded. She threw herself around her car, her brain numbing each time she slammed it.

Woman of the year was a weak girl.

Her trembling hands reached for her cell phone, slowly she dialed '260-7035' she memorized that number along time ago.

"Hello?" a deep, caring voice came.

"R-Ro-Roxas," she trembled, "Please come, o-on your skate board, I'm on Glen street," she trembled.

"Oh, Kai, I'll be right there!"

There was one man kairi trusted. She thought Roxas would be so disappointed with her, for being weak, but never, ever has he thought she was weak, but felt her inner strength was commendable.

Roxas was driving now, making sure took keep an eye on kairi, giving her small smiles. He ran one hand through his blond spikes, his cerulean eyes tired, but kairi was his best friend so he was going to stay beside her.

He was a dazzling young man. At one time Kairi thought she was in love with him, but realized he was the brother she never had.

Kairi had stopped her excessive crying, and was breathing normally now. They had stopped to get a smoothie and were close to her apartment.

"I wish I could've been at the ceremony, and by the way, you look stunning tonight" Roxas said, his face saddening.

"Roxas, you know it's alright, you have an exam coming up and you had to study," they graced each other with a smile.

"Were you remembering them again?" He asked.

"Mhm," she hummed, sipping her smoothie contently and then placing it in the cup holder.

"They're no good for you, remember, all your friends, Lucky, Namine and I are always here" Roxas comforted, still focused on the road.

"Roxas, you're about the only male I've trusted with my life," Kairi replied smiling gratefully at him, enjoying their small, comfortable talk.

**And that's when it rang.**

"Hm, who would call at this hour?"

The night sky seemed to get more ominous; it felt as time stopped before her as she read the caller id. Her heart lurched.

"Garden Alice Hospital…" her voice lingered as she held her knees in a vice grip, breaking the skin with keen nails, reddening the skin.

"What? Visiting hours has been over, why would they call?" Roxas said alarmed.

She barely digested the information as the woman told her stoically that Namine started to have intense pain and wanted to see us desperately, she would need more surgery.

_Namine was such an angel, why was she cursed with so much pain?_ She had a severe case of Crohn's disease and the costly bills were paying a toll on Roxas and Kairi. They worked hard everyday for her, because they truly felt love for her unlike the family the abandoned her.

And that disgusting thing of a human she went out with.

She could see what Namine was going through, her pale her pale face contorting in pain, withering in the cold sheets as her golden locks tossed around. She was probably sweating; her blue eyes would look empty.

But Kairi didn't think she would be able to survive if Namine thought of suicide again.

She didn't even realize when Roxas arrived to the hospital.

It had been hours, Namine had been vomiting excessively, and they wanted to do more tests on her in case of gastrointestinal bleeding.

She did not dare not go into the details of their visit.

**I was losing hope, and I knew it, but knew no where to go, who would save Namine and I?**

/

"We're home," Roxas said exhausted. They arrived back to their lonely apartment. As kairi entered the small place she felt herself immediately absorb the feel, the darkness, this realm of hers.

This was her only home.

"You alright kairi? I'll make you some spaghetti," Roxas was a saint. His nature was everything a friend could want, his very smile filled you with peace, and his touch could heal you.

At least that's what she thought. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Lucky, their black lab, trotted gleefully to the pair, unaware of the trials they had faced this night.

Kairi gave a loving stare to the sweet dog, one she could never give to a human, and petted its smooth coat. She then stepped over to a small coffee table to where a dated laptop set. Starting it up she turned back to Roxas and took off her high heels.

"No, Roxas get some rest," The laptop was ready. Setting herself in front of the black table on the flower scented light blue carpet she began to log on her email and bank account's. It felt so refreshing to feel the cool floor against her aching feet as she stretched tiredly.

"Well, at least change out of your dress soon, I'll make some hot chocolate" Roxas offered instead, sending her a sheepish smile.

"Roxas," He just couldn't resist being so sweet,".Sleep." she scolded, with playfulness though.

He stuck his tongue out at her and continued his mission.

"_Roxas_," she stressed throwing her arms into the air.

As Kairi let her eyes travel down she felt as she had been punched in the gut when her eyes landed on the bright screen glared at her.

"The bills Roxas, the bills," she said in a daze," How are we going to pay _our_ bills like this?"

1000$ for repairs,

157$ for food,

550$ for replacing,

The list went on and on. The bank account over whelming her, she quickly diverted her attention to her email her long locks falling and framing her face when she freed her hair from her bun.

'_Oh god, how could I forget these financial troubles Namine's surgery caused us?'_ with their regular bills combined with the hospital bills, they wouldn't be able to keep up her special treatment much longer. She closed her eyes, trying to come up with a plan.

_I'll have to go back to working at Yoshma, even though those damned highschoolers go there too much._

**Login ID: Hikari11**

**Password: ********

"Let's pray about it," Roxas smiled.

Kairi was snatched out of her thoughts, realizing Roxas was talking about the surgery. And when she registered that he thought some 'higher power' would help them, it enraged her until no end.

Overcome with emotion she shouted,"** No**. There is no such thing as a god!" She glared at him, looking at him like he was a vile tapeworm," how many times do I have to tell you? Use your freaking brain, Roxas; do you see any signs of god in this world? Huh?"

But when she realized her mistake, she instantly went to apologize.

"N-n-no, it's ok really kairi," Roxas stammered ,looking down at the cups he was holding,"H-h-here," he added placing the cup gently on the table and then leaving the room.

"No Roxas! I didn't mean it!" But he was already gone.

'_Great, my sister needs more surgery, I just hurt my best friend, I don't know what to do with myself, if there is a god. I beg of you, please help me'_

**!You have one new message!**

**From: Key0ToYour0Heart**

Kairi lifted one small finger above the mouse, lingering above it as if it were the choice of life or death; she clicked it and then let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

**Message: Hello,**

**"**What?..."

**I have a favor to ask of you. I know of your sister's disease**.

Kairi's heart accelerated, beating faster than a drum. She instantly began to heave, her eyes widening.

**I would like to propose a compromise. I will pay for all of Namine's expenses.**

'_All of them?'_ Her hands trembled, her eyes watered. She held herself tight, her brain fizzed. This was a joke, a cruel, evil one.

But it wasn't.

The menacing message continued,

**The only thing I ask in return is that you, Kairi, show me the ways of a woman's heart. **

**Please, I beg of you.**

And for the third time that night, she cried.

* * *

Thanks for reading!Reviews would be so appreciated :]


	2. Step Two

Thanks for helping me fix errors guys :] and all the reviews I appreciate soooo mcuh,its encouraging since this is my first story :] LOVE YOU GUYS

* * *

If you asked Sora Horarito what sort of woman he felt inclined towards, five years ago he would've claimed the one with the biggest chest, one that was quick to bed. If you asked him now, he would say a woman who comfortable in her own skin, approachable, respectful, and smart. Now let him clarify smart; can hold a conversation, and knows when it's okay to be funny or serious (even though if she's had an education that would be a plus)…

Now let him make known to you, comfortable, approachable, respectful, and 'smart' would NOT characterize the woman of the year that was chosen yesterday, Kairi Hikari, in Sora's opinion.

"Hey, sorry for uh, you know, forgetting to give you your notes back man, we still buddies?" a young man with golden spiked hair asked feebly, his pelorous blue eyes spiked with cockiness. The complete surfer boy, his dress was knee length dark blue shorts and a grey T- shirt that had a monstrous shark riding waves with dark sunglasses and a sly smirk that resembled his own.

Sora's definition of Buddies: part time, use to get you out of boredom.

Sora's definition of friend: long term, can be like another family member.

"Yes, of course Tidus," Sora answered smoothly, his smirk surpassing his 'buddy's'. His endless blue eyes were unconsciously hypnotizing. He carried himself as if he were upon a pedestal, and could pull it off with self confidence and handsome looks. His russet brown was unruly spiked in all directions which many found exotic, alluring, so interesting. He wore a sleek black dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, which revealed a thin white tank top underneath, he was not afraid to pierce his ears as there was two small golden hoops in each ear. He wore a pair of rough black jeans and to complete his outfit was a pair of Hugo Boss shoes.

Sun rays blazed brilliantly upon the small restaurant of Sea Garden where the two young men dined. On one side of the wide room, stood many cherry wood tables whose surface contained many unclean able stains and scratches but was still as shiny as a bald mans head. The walls were painted a cool blue that hosted multiple pictures of the many different wonders in the world. The floor was a Prussian blue with intricate designs. On the other side the warm room was an opening to an outside dining area whose view contained the long bustling street and passerbies of all ages and faces and where also the two sat at a small booth connected to the outside wall of the Sea Garden.

"Hey man, you sent that email yesterday right?" Tidus leaned in," you know, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," he prolonged, his eyes growing substantially at each word.

Sora brought his hands together and set them upon the wooden table leisurely, his eyes glowing with thought; he tilted his head and transfixed his eyes on Tidus.

"We cannot be sure, Tidus, she hasn't even responded to my email," he said eloquently peering down as if his utensils had become most interesting.

Tidus raised a blonde eyebrow and proceeded to reach into a basket of bread brushing his fingers against all of them until he found the optimal one. Lifting it out, he began smacking on it obnoxiously.

'_Oh god, he dare put his filthy hand all over the bread and chew to where I can see every detail?'_ Sora thought repulsively even though his face betrayed no emotion.

"Hey man," he said through loud bites," she's a hot mama," he licked his lips, hunger in his eyes," how can you _not_ like her?" he unknowingly spat a bit of bread, it flew on Sora's hand which he quickly wiped the damp particle underneath the table booth, still with a stoic expression," I mean, I'm here to try to score with the chick, and I honestly think she knows your little dating scheme," to stress scheme he wiggled his fingers.

"I've heard a number of things about her from an old friend," Sora replied truthfully.

"What the hell man! Judge much?" disgusted, Tidus let his mouth hang open; mushy bread emerged from his mouth.

"Shut your mouth,"

Tidus did so.

But then he re-opened his lips moments later when he spotted a young woman with pale blonde hair trot into the Sea Garden with light steps.

"Hey, its kairi's friend, Penny" Tidus reported to Sora which then he leaned forward to view the graceful blonde who had walked up to a tall counter where the kitchen was behind, shrouded with crimson curtains. With a smile gracing her lips she lifted one petite finger and pressed a small bell upon the counter which sounded a happy 'ding'.

"She's pretty cute too,"

"That's enough, Tidus; let's hope she finally brings Kairi out of the kitchen," Sora peered intently at the blonde, who continued to wait gleefully at the counter. He stared harder, perhaps if he concentrated enough he could get her to bust in a fit of annoyance and bang the bell a few more times. He was tired of waiting.

"Ah ha ha, look who it is!" a middle aged man with tough blonde hair thrusted the curtains away and appeared from behind them, smiling roughly at the girl, his gruff face scrunching up," Penelo, my little niece!" he laughed heartily as he wiped his hands on his filthy apron.

"Dearest Uncle Cid, I have you in my prayers!" Penelo laughed with him as they embraced quickly over the counter.

"I'll go tell our little woman of the year that she can take a potty break, she's been at those dishes all day since it's been so slow, alright?" Cid joked, winking at Penelo.

"Oh shush Mr. Kemmerich," a lovely voice called from behind the tousled curtains which were strewn again to reveal the beautiful woman dressed in her work outfit, which was a simple apron, like Cid, over her customary clothes which consisted of white fitting jeans and a simple, white short sleeved blouse that complemented her mature shape. The scene was family like, peace that couldn't be found outside the long doors.

Outside, the young men eavesdropped like snakes, hanging on to every detail.

"Awww man, look, look!" Tidus whispered loudly, eyes amplifying once again.

"I'm looking, Tidus, I'm looking," and he was looking, he was looking so intently that kairi seemed to feel it as she took a glance in their direction and then grabbed Penelo and hauled the good natured girl with force to their own table.

Penelo gave Kairi a alert look as she sat across from her friend. Kairi appeared uncomfortable, unsettled, which it was very unusual for her to have those feelings here, they were in one of her most treasured places, a second home it was.

"What's a matter?" she reached over the table to pat Kairi's hand, gracing her with a smile.

"How long have they been here?" Kairi asked forcefully. Her head was turned to the men, but she had acknowledged Penelo's gesture by giving a quick glance to her with an ashen smile.

"You work here dear," Penelo said simply, a glint of innocent humor in her eyes, a cloud of happiness still surrounded her not wilting to Kairi's cautious actions.

'_Oh, that's right,'_ Kairi felt herself degrading her being in her mind. She must try to not infuse the calm atmosphere.

"Yeah, your right, they better keep their eyes to themselves," Kairi notified to nobody," Anyways, we have a lot to talk about," she prompted, nodding firmly to Penelo.

"Why, yes, yes for _sure _we do my dearest friend," Penelo whispered hotly and playfully, as if Kairi was hiding something juicy. Penelo's vibrant antics sent Kairi ascending out of her caliginous mind. She began to giggle at Penelo.

Astonished, Penelo gasped at her girl-like behavior. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward, itching to hear what happened to the young red head after they had departed.

Kairi took a minute to collect her thoughts, deciding how to tell the story, then looked back to her friend, "Well, on the way home I kind of broke down, and had to call Roxas," _Kind of_ was an inappropriate word to describe her intense distress the other night.

Penelo's face twisted into a saddened expression, Kairi degraded herself once again for making her friend upset, "Kairi, dear, do you need to talk about it? You know I hate to see you upset," Penelo continued on a little softer, "Oh, and that Roxas is a very good gentleman," she smiled briefly.

"I'm fine Penelo, and yes, he is a very good man," Kairi agreed, "when we began driving home again, the hospital called with an emergency about Namine," Penelo put her hand to her mouth her eyebrows scrunching, "she needs more surgery, they think she may have gastronomical bleeding," Kairi sighed glancing away. Repeating those words became harder each time. Kairi felt time was peeling off her skin each waking moment she failed to forget the pain that memories cost her.

Kairi felt time was killing Namine.

"Oh, dear, I have some money in the bank," Penelo offered to the gloomy girl. Kairi gave her a hard stare, which silently told Penelo she declined her offer for she thought that would be taking advantage of the good woman.

_'Taking advantage of someone shows you don't appreciate what you have in life'_ Kairi cherished what she was given with every fiber that was left of her soul.

"Penelo it's alright-" Kairi was interrupted.

"- Its not, if you add the cost of her hospital room, surgery, and medicine it would be like adding 795, 16,500, and 2.00 per bottle of medicine that is overwhelming my friend!" Penelo exasperated.

"Penelo, I had not finished my story though!"

Tidus gave a peeved look to at Sora, who was still listening keenly on the girl's loud conversation.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Tidus mumbled, ruffling his hair. Sora completely disregarded him however, Kairi was getting to the part about his email, and he needed to know why she hadn't responded.

'_I was polite, what is the issue? She must feel that I'm some sort of predator, only looking for her body' _Sora suspected, _'She would be correct if I sent that five years ago,'_

"I think she's caught onto us, look at those dirty looks she keeps shooting us," Tidus frowned, seeing Sora had lost interest in him. He pondered something interesting to proclaim to him.

He got one,"Hey, make her come over here,"

This sparked a wire in Sora's brain," Hm?" his crystal eyes shifted from his immature friend, to the brittle statured Kairi.

"Yeah, come on man, I want to speak to her," he urged on, his greedy face had returned. He was planning on attempting to charm her, Sora knew it, and that's why Tidus would always just stay a buddy.

Because he felt repulsed thinking of Tidus's daily actions.

"What's the matter? Is it to challenging for you?" Tidus mocked. Sora swiftly cut him off with his usual smirk," It will be simple,"

Tidus widened his eyes at Sora's sharpness then shrugged it off as he began munching on more loafs of the sweet, delicate, yet now filthy bread.

Kairi looked Penelo dead in the eye," at home, I was checking my email, right," Penelo was now sitting silently, listening instead of speaking. Kairi took note and decided to fit everything in," I received a strange message from some person named key to your heart. They said they would pay all of Namine's bills if I basically went out with them,"

Penelo squealed," Oh Yevon! Saint Jesus! Oh lordy, lordy!" she jumped in her chair," then, what did you do?" she had altered into a giddy manner.

"Nothing, I did nothing!" she sighed, "all these possibilities, what if he was a stalker, murderer, what if they're playing a sick joke?" she stressed to Penelo who looked thoughtfully at her.

"Do you think it was one of the doctors who treat Namine, Someone from the party? Not many people know of Namine's disease you know." Penelo nodded her head at her own statements, crossing her arms for more emphasis.

But Penelo's little moment dispersed when a loud clank sounded from outside, startling them. They directed their attention to the little booth that stood insolently outside the back doors of Sea Garden, where also two young men sat, the same ones that had been staring earlier.

Kairi had wanted to ignore them but found it hard to do so when Cid began fussing," Kairi, Kairi! Go get those boys some new silverware before I eat this nice dinner you made your boyfriend, Roxas was it?" Cid bellowed loudly from the kitchen, she could practically see him grinning at his threat. Unbelievably loud noises boomed from the kitchen, concealed by the curtains where Cid was cooking.

With a small smile at Penelo and a slight glare at the boys, she rose from the stiff chair,"Roxas's is my best friend, and that dinner is made to repent. I disrespected him yesterday," Kairi spoke articuletly to be sure she was heard, referring to when she snapped at him the night before. She began slowly to the outside deck, very slowly, a foot over another.

She locked eyes with a dashing young man, one with an endless sea, endless blue eyes.

And he locked eyes with an angel.

* * *

Roxas sat next to a weak figure that lay on a skinny, white bed. The sleeping angel lay on her side, away from Roxas, her golden locks swept over her fragile face and stretched down to her back. Her breathing was light, inaudible. Within the hours when she quivered with pain was horrifying, it had left her extremely weak.

Roxas gave the girl a silent smile; in his broad arms he held two sets of a dozen roses in one arm, and in the other a set of boxed chocolate and a pillow.

Roxas beamed at his work, _'roses and a pillow for Namine, and roses and chocolate for Kairi' _sitting with unrelenting patience he continued to wait for his friend to wake from her disquiet slumber.

And when she finally did he greeted her with a caring hug and kiss on the cheek much to Namine's dismay," Oh Roxas, don't touch me sillly, I'm filthy!" she said weakly, but happily.

She was happy to be alive, and was filled renewed hope as he lightly chuckled in a boyish manner, holding his arms out to her once more, inviting her to his amenity.

So she embraced him with skinny arms and took the time to inhale his comforting scent. He held her gently as he soothed her discomfort and pain. She did want to let go of this source of life, but had to when he abruptly de tangled himself from her grasp and thrusted a soft, white, fluffy pillow towards her along with beautiful roses.

She blushed madly at this gesture, and took them gratefully setting them next to her to give him a kiss on the cheek causing her blush to deepen.

"Thank you very much Roxas, truly," she lifted her hand and ran it delicately across his handsome but boyish face.

Roxas responded by lifting his own hand and gently placing it over her hand that still graced his face. Her warm hands felt amazing against his cool ones.

"Namine, I have something to tell you," for a moment, Namine thought he was about to tell her that he had feelings for her, but that was put down when he continued," It's about your sister,"

'_Kairi, sister, I'm so proud of you, wish I could've been there for your reward,_' Namine thought bitterly.

"I need help, I," he began," I, uh," he stammered and then let his head hang," never mind, sorry about that Namine," he began to let out nervous laughter, his face turning red, scratching his hair with a cute smile.

"No Roxas, tell me," Namine pleaded," tell me what's wrong,"

But Roxas announced he was late for picking Lucky up from dog training and left her bewildered.

Kairi stood in front of Sora and Tidus, silverware in hand, as she glanced at the fallen silver ware on the concrete ground.

Kairi presumed that they wanted her to pick it up. So she swiped it quickly off the ground making sure either man had a chance to get a good look down her shirt.

There was an intense silence as Kairi noticed that one of the men, preferably the one with the blue eyes, had held out his hand as if he wanted Kairi to place the extra pair of silver ware straight to him.

Paying no heed to his blond companion she gulped unknowingly, what was this guy was doing to her, his gaze was piercing her. She looked upon him in a calm manner in attempt to shroud her unease .

Their hands touched. Kairi's smooth and detailed hand against his strong, but soft one. Their eyes made contact a second time, keeping their gazed locked longer this time, Kairi, because she felt as if an unknown force was unwilling to let her tear her gaze from him, Sora, because he was trying to piece the sudden rush of feelings that engulfed him.

And then it was over, and Kairi was scampering back to Penelo.

Tidus looked upon the scene with a nasty glint in his eye seeing that Kairi hadn't acknowledged his existence at any point in time," What the _helicopter_, man"

Composed, Sora gave him a knowing smirk," I know, Sora, that was a fail," Tidus inserted before the other had the chance to intrude in his thoughts.

Distress and turmoil rushed through Kairi's body when she found her self upon Penelo's gaze once more, trying to fathomed herself. Penelo was quick to comfort though unsure why Kairi was upset.

"It's nothing Penelo, why do have my phone?" Cid contained all electronics and a special shelf and was only allowed to be touched when received an important call.

"Cid came by saying Roxas was here to pick you up, so lets go!" like a kid getting picked up from day care Penelo parachuted out of the austere chair and seized Kairi's arm. Kairi emitted a gasp at the sudden movement and yelled into the smelly, loud kitchen a quick goodbye to Cid, Kairi grabbed the dinner she made for Roxas, hung her apron and linked to Penelo they walked out the glass doors to scavenge for the white Pontiac in the small parking lot. It was an easy find.

"Kairi, Penelo!" Roxas rose out of the defectless pontiac and took shy steps towards the girls, his head tilted downwards he revealed the roses and boxed chocolate," forgive me?" he asked Kairi weakly.

Penelo clasped her hands together with an 'aw'.

Kairi felt amazing seeing his gift, it was as if she was being embraced by his very voice and comfort, she didn't deserve someone as perfect as he," forgive you? Roxas, I was the one in the wrong!" she felt a stream of tears slide down her elevated face; she buried herself within his embrace, keeping the dinner behind her back. He held her as if she were an antique, laughing softly "Roxas, I have something for you too," they looked at each other happily at their close friendship then Kairi unveiled her gift also," You made me Chinese?" Roxas elated, they both let loose the laughter they had been missing the last few days. Their stomach's ached, eyes wet with amusement, they grasped onto Penelo to steady themselves from collapsing.

After the few moments of joy, Roxas insisted on opening the doors for both women, and Kairi insisted on driving to give him a break.

Penelo played gleefully in the backseat with Lucky, but then realized something she hadn't talked about with Kairi. With deep thought she calculated if it was alright to ask, after all, there was an air of peace among them. But, in the end, decided to be simple," Yuffie has been texting you, your not going to answer?" she asked with curiosity, looking over to see Kairi's reaction.

"No, I'm not, you can report that to her now," she knew Yuffie had been pestering Penelo to trying to convince her to forgive her, she continued again to stop Penelo from anymore questions," So, Roxas, why did you call us out?" she asked with eagerness.

Roxas tinted red with his answer," I just wanted to get you out of work early," he muttered, "and so we could take Penelo home," He added quickly.

Kairi gave him a genuine smile.

'_I will give mystery man a chance, I'll email him tonight,'_ steel determination overflowed in her.

/ \\\\\

The two men watched Kairi and Penelo exit, one with a solemn expression, one with a blank stare," Ok, lets go now," Sora announced, Tidus obnoxiously rose from his seat, slowly stretched his arms, and suddenly viciously swung his arm into the harmless bread basket causing the remnants to scatter on the dirty concrete.

Sora looked in disbelief, "why did you do that?" he hardened his stare, a pig, Tidus was.

"Now they'll have to clean it up, she should've not ignored me," Tidus replied smugly, he felt as this was justice.

Sora looked at the bruised bread with pity; it resembled how he treated his last girlfriend.

_So you wonder why Sora Horarito sent Kairi this email, especially sense he expressed displeasure with her._

_Sora longed to obtain what he had lost, who he had lost, someone who is so dear to him, but that he treated like a monster, and in result, lost her._

_But maybe he had not lost her forever perhaps, for Kairi gave him new hopes. Maybe, if one of the 'strongest' women in the world could show him what a woman really needs, if he could learn and get acceptance from her, maybe his old love will take him back if he became the perfect man._

_Maybe the girl that was once his angel would give him another chance. For you see, Sora Horarito was madly in love with Namine Hikari._

Thanks for reading :] Please review

I forgot to say this, please no flames :)

Have a good day!


End file.
